


Drive-In

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Movie Night, the cars are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick requested: "Derek and Stiles meet at drive in but then the cars change and they don’t have anywhere to sit but both couples are cute"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-In

Stiles climbed out of his jeep that he parked right next to Derek’s camaro. “You know, we probably should have only taken one car. I mean… meeting at a drive-in? Kind of…”

“Yeah, didn’t think it through,” Derek agreed, closing the door to his car and walking around, arm ready to rest over Stiles’ shoulder as they walked to the concession stand.

Stiles was insatiable when it came to movies. He needed everything to snack on. Popcorn, candy (both gummy and chocolate because the gummies were for eating and the chocolate candies were for mixing with his popcorn), a giant cup of soda that he could get refilled, Twizzlers to share (because he wanted Derek to eat one end while he ate the other, and Derek didn’t necessarily mind the sweet kisses so he put up with it), and a chocolate bar that was the chocolate part of the snack that he didn’t need to mix with popcorn. He cost Derek a fortune but he never complained.

“You always complain about how much I eat!” Stiles groaned on their way back to the cars, “It’s your favorite thing to do whenever we go out. Would you like five appetizers with your meal today, Stiles or are you- no not again!”

Stiles and Derek stopped in their tracks to see a blue haired boy in goggles and shorts standing next to a black haired guy in a sleeveless vest and jeans. 

“Stiles I thought you fixed this problem!”

“Problem?” The blue haired boy frowned.

“Well it’s… my magic is still a little… sketchy? I can’t help that our vehicles are occasionally sentient, Derek!”

“Sentient?” Derek’s eyes were blown wide open, “Stiles, they’re human! You made our cars human.”

“Um, excuse me. I’m a jeep.” The blue Jeep stepped forward, index finger pointed up to emphasis the point he was making, Immediately the human camaro grabbed Jeep’s hand and pulled him back.

“Yeah that’s… can’t argue with that but I mean… look at them! They’re adorable!”

“They’re cars.”

“And they’re cute.”

“They’re  _cars_.”

“And they’re in love!”

“They’re- what?” That threw Derek off but Stiles smirked and pointed to the human vehicles that were staring up at the drive-in screen. Jeep had his head resting on Camaro’s shoulder as they stood close together while their hands were clasped at their sides between them.

When Derek turned back to his boyfriend, he was giving him puppy dog eyes that made him roll his hazel eyes but he couldn’t argue. Derek sighed loudly, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist as they sat down in the empty lots where they could have been sitting in comfy cars. Instead they were sitting next to their cars, sharing all the food that he’d bought and gossiping about the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeep and Camaro designs based off [Torako's](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com). Find more Jeemaro on my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
